new school
by david.farrar.376
Summary: ty moves to a new school and meets amy


It was the first day of school for the year at Huston high school and there was a new kid just starting.

The ball just ran shit I am going to be late for school I be run to class. I just got in class and sat down out the table I always sit at bye myself I don't really have any friends in this class. The teacher walks in we have a new student today I like you to all give him a big warm welcome. Amy looked up at him she melted straight away he was so cute with long brown hair and he green eyes and his leather jacket. You can go sit down nest to Amy if you like, so I went and sat down nest to Amy she was cute I might just add hey name is ty nice to meet you I put my hand out to shack her hand but she didn't listen earth to Amy anyone home I said. Oh sorry was just oh don't worry what did you say. Name is Ty nest to meet you Amy and they both shack each other's hand nice to meet you, you live around here? We just moved here and my family just brought a ranch not far from here. Nice where you move from and what's your ranch name? I live on a ranch to. Big river ranch what about you? Wow I knew there was something about you we are neighbours I live at heart land and you brought my dad's ranch where did you use to live? Australia and you're the cute girl I seen riding around the river a few times you have a nice horse. Wow did he just call me cute. Thank you ty maybe we could go for a ride one day together. Amy I see you and ty have hit it off why don't you show me around the school today? Ok Mr Thomas. Looks like you're stuck with me ty. Is that meant to be bad? I don't know I will let you figure that out yourself. Well I look forward to it, ok ty.

The ball just rung for nest class. What do you have ty? I don't know I can't understand this time table. Ok let me have a look out it. Ok here. Well it looks like you're stuck with me all day. That sounds great I will have a friend to talk to and she is cute to. Wow did he call me cute again stop it Amy u don't even know him yea. We were walking to our nest class when Ashley came up to us pushed me out of the way to talk to ty. So ty what are you doing tonight? Nothing why? Just wondering if you would want to go on a date tonight ty? No why would I want to do that you seem so stuck up and sorry already got plains tonight with Amy ( walk over to Amy and put my arm around her) so buy Ashley. And we walked over to our nest class. So ty what are we doing tonight I think I should know? I don't just said it so she would go away. Well why don't we go to the movies tonight? Sounds like a plain. The rest of the day went buy really fast and school was over after school I said good bye to ty and gave him a hug oh btw ty I meet you at the movies tonight. Ok amy here my number text me what time.

I got home and told Lou and grandpa I am going to the movies and after it I went into my room and sat on my bed. I think I should text I grabbed my phone at of my pocket and typed in Tys number and texted him hey cutie what you doing? A couple of mins later my phone went off so opened the text up and read sorry who's this I kind of have a girlfriend so please don't call me cutie then 5 seconds after I read that text anther one came though sorry is this Amy if so call me it all you like I texted him back you are so silly ty yes it is Amy and who is this girl your kind of going out with? 2 mins latter my phone went off once again her name is Amy. I texted him back and said I am going to call you we need to chat he text me back saying ok so I called him. Hey Amy what's up? Nothing just wondering who Amy is and maybe we shouldn't go to the movies tonight if u have a girlfriend. Amy doesn't be silly you are Amy I had thought because you wanted to go out tonight I thought it was your way of asking me out. Oh well we can if you want to I don't mind ty. Can I give you an answer tonight? Yes ty btw ty I meet you at the movies at 7. Ok see you there beautiful bye Amy bye ty and she hanged up the phone.

What am I going to wear tonight what about this purple dress? I went and had a shower done my makeup and curled my hair and put my dress ok then said bye to Lou and grandpa and walked out the door and drove to the movies.

I pulled up to the parking lot and seen ty wait so I jumped out of my tuck and run over to him and asked well what's the answer then he grabbed me and he pressed his lips against mine they kissed for a minute and pulled away well I guess I got my answer and she went in for another kiss you look beautiful Amy thank you ty and as do you thank you Amy so ty what are we going to see I was thinking a horse movie it's called heartland Christmas. We went and watched it holding hands and cuddling up all the way though the movie it was a lot of fun. Hey ty I was wondering if you like to stay at my house tonight? Yes sure Amy let me call my mum

Hey mum I am going to stay at Amy's tonight is that ok yes ty that's fine just make sure you go to school tomorrow and I want you home straight after school.

Mum said yes so let's go we both jumped in Amy's tuck. Hey Amy I don't want to rush things every time I do it never works. Ty we won't I just want to spend some time with you we don't have to if you don't want to. Nah I do Amy there something I should tell you about but you can't tell anyone you have promise me you want tell anyone. Ok ty I promise you I want what is it? Well I have a step farther his name is wade and he is well he aren't a nice person he belted me and my mum up and stuff. That's not good if you ever need help place to stay just ask me ok.

We arrived at heartland and we walked in the door and Lou and grandpa was sitting I the kitchen drinking coffee hey grandpa ty going to stay over tonight ok but he will sleep on the couch. Ok grandpa. Well ty and I are going to my room. Ty and I was laying on my bed cuddling when ty said hey Amy I never had sex I hope that's ok ty its ok I haven't had sex ether ok well bab it's getting late so we better get some sleep night and we kissed each other good night when ty went to the couch.

The nest morning ty was sleep asleep so I went and jumped on him. What the why did you jump on me Amy. To wake you up hahaha then ty starting tickling me. Ty stop please Amy turned around so she could kiss him so he would stop. ty helped Amy feed the horses then got ready for school then u they got into Amy truck and drove to school holding hands all the way hey ty you mean the world to me. You do to me Amy oh btw mum said I can't come over tonight I am sorry. That's ok ty. They arrived at school and they hanged out all day Amy hang with her friends anymore all she does is hang with ty. School had finished and ty caught the bus home. when ty got home wade was drunk and in a bad mood and started hitting ty so ty ran to his room and locked himself in his room but he droped his phone when wade hit him.

The nest day amy arrived at school and she couldn't find ty any where so she texted him but he didn't text her back so she rang but he didn't answer she tried for the nest 3 days but nothing would work so she thought he just dumped her and didn't want her 3 more days had past by it was around 9:30pm that night ty couldn't hear anything so he ran from his room grabed his phone and ran for he life he tried to run to heartland he couldn't run anymore his legs where hurting and he was struggling to breath so he tried to call amy. amy was in her room laying in bed going to sleep when her phone rang she seen ty name flash on the screen but didn't answer it she texted him saying leave me alone I thought you loved me. Then my phone went off amy I do love you please answer I need your help. Amy rang ty straight after she read that text. Hey amy help me please, ty whats wrong. I need you to take me to the hospital please Amy. Where are you and what happened? I am on the road from my house to yours. Then he went silent ty r u there please answer but after he didn't Amy hanged up and ran at the door and got into her truck and drove down her drive way and turned right right at the end of her drive way she drove about a 30 metres before she found him lying on the ground she jumped out of her truck and ran over to him and started yelling out him to wake up he layed there blooded and brusers all over him he didn't look alive so I felt for a pause I felt a very week pause so I picked him up and put him in my truck and drove him to the hospital got to the hospital and ran to the font desk can I have some help I got this guy out in my truck he needs some help. 2 doctores came running out to my truck and helped me get him inside they took him into a room and checked him over we have to rush into sugry his got internall bleeding. I sat there for about 5 hrs before the doctore came out and told me that the surgry went well and they stoped the bleeding and he will be alright and he should wake up soon. Can I go and see him. Yes you can


End file.
